


детали

by casmund



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casmund/pseuds/casmund
Summary: Джерард и Фрэнк остаются наедине после концерта группы Фрэнка в Калифорнии в мае 2017.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 6





	детали

**Author's Note:**

> удаленная сцена, которая сама по себе ни к чему не ведет, но родилась в моей голове моментально как логическое последствие твита про 2017. едва вычитано. хау ду ай рашн.
> 
> а, ну и с реюнионом.

Фрэнк валялся на кровати лицом в подушку и отчаянно не хотел возвращаться к реальности, боясь, что она растает. Он проснулся уже минут десять назад и лежал так, слушая знакомое дыхание рядом, не открывая глаз.

Возможно, действительно стоило умереть, чтобы выброс гормонов рисовал ему эти дурацкие идиллические картинки в последние миллисекунды жизни. Возможно, с ними двумя и не могло быть иначе. Нельзя столько заигрывать со смертью и ожидать, что она не ответит взаимностью.

Он зажмурился крепче, стараясь вытряхнуть страшные мысли из головы. Солнечный свет падал откуда-то слева, грея шею и бок - никто, конечно, не позаботился вчера о том, чтобы задернуть шторы. Джерард все так же мерно дышал справа. Простыни мягко шуршали по телу, когда Фрэнк чуть-чуть ерзал. Мой тупой мозг не смог бы додумать таких мелочей, сказал он себе упрямо и усилием воли попытался заставить себя успокоиться. Уже полгода мелочей и деталей. Он глубоко вдохнул, обнимая подушку крепче.

\- Фрэнки, - сонный голос заставил его замереть, будто застуканного на месте преступления. - Ты задрал ворочаться. Куда-то торопишься с утра?

\- Пошел нахер, - дружелюбно отозвался Фрэнк и открыл, наконец, один глаз.

\- Уже, - фыркнул Джерард.

Смотреть на него вблизи было странно - слишком привычно с одной стороны, абсолютное табу все эти последние годы с другой стороны. Луч света расчерчивал его лицо пополам, почти попадая в глаза. Фрэнк мог разглядеть все мельчайшие крупинки цвета в радужке.

Джерард поморщился смешно и прикрыл глаза ладонью. Если бы Фрэнк знал его чуть меньше, он бы не разглядел смущения в простом жесте. Подняв руку, он обхватил пальцы Джерарда своими и сжал покрепче. Я здесь. Тот выдохнул и сжал его пальцы в ответ.

Прошлым утром Фрэнк не мог и представить, что проснется в постели с Джерардом. Да и вчера вечером, пожалуй, ничего не было понятно. Лет десять назад они бы непременно надрались и упали бы друг к другу в объятья, не задаваясь лишними вопросами. Впрочем, нет, конечно бы задаваясь, они всегда оба умели заебываться. Но тогда была группа. Был алкоголь, заглушающий тревогу на какие-то краткие моменты.  
А сейчас? Восток и запад и целая страна между ними. Дети, психотерапия, антидепрессанты утром и вечером пригоршнями. Впрочем, таблетки тогда тоже были, хоть что-то стабильно.

Сказать, что он не хотел бы оказаться здесь, было бы ложью. Сказать, что он не надеялся на это - тоже. После ноября переписка с Джерардом (через три с лишним года практически абсолютного радиомолчания) вышла из состояния мертвой до пары-тройки обязательных сообщений в день, а в последнее время ещё больше.

> Смотри, я утром видел смешную собаку на улице, вот фотка.

> Смотри, наскетчил эту твою собаку, она на скейте спасает мир от инопланетных динозавров.

> Черновик песни аудиозаписью. Несколько месяцев не мог заставить себя взяться за гитару, звучит ужасно.

> Ты шутишь? Охуенно.  
Послушал раза три уже.

> Серьезно? Спасибо.

> Ты видел этот комикс?

> Нет! Сейчас посмотрю.

Все было слишком правильно и спокойно, ни с какой стороны не подкопаться. Но переживал Фрэнк зря - их примагнитило друг к другу моментально, стоило им на пару мгновений остаться наедине. Он не успел даже заметить, кто первым изящно слился со встречи - Майки или Рэй, до странного понимающие. Еще один факт в копилку того, что все это ему мерещится, кстати.

\- Ты так громко думаешь, что мне слышно, как скрипят шестеренки, - вздохнул Джерард, отпуская его руку и поднимаясь на локте, чтобы заглянуть в лицо Фрэнка. Он всегда видел его насквозь - но только когда смотрел.

Фрэнк пожал плечами, отводя взгляд.  
\- Все слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

\- Не могу ничего придумать, чтобы испортить тебе момент, - ответил Джерард и наклонился поцеловать его. 

Фрэнк пытался, кажется, что-то сказать, но в итоге просто глухо застонал. Он запустил пятерню в волосы Джерарда, рывком притягивая его ближе и заставляя упасть к себе на грудь. 

Детали, детали, детали. Спутанные со сна волосы Джерарда мешались и лезли в поцелуй (Фрэнк убрал их пальцами и хихикнул по-дурацки, вызвав ответный смешок Джерарда), щетина кололась, губы у обоих были обветренными и искусанными (никто из них не мог похвастаться крепкими нервами), да и дыхание у обоих было не самым свежим. Фрэнк пытался почувствовать и запомнить все сразу. Под кожей бился синхронизировавшийся на двоих пульс. Живой, успел подумать Фрэнк и тут же поправил себя. Живые. 

Разорвав поцелуй, он ткнулся Джерарду в шею носом, чувствуя, как тот перебирает его волосы на загривке. 

\- Что теперь будет? - пробормотал Фрэнк в плечо Джерарда.

\- Ничего не будет, - ответил тот негромко. - Точнее, будет как прежде.

\- Не хочу как прежде, - Фрэнк поцеловал его в ключицу.

\- Я имею в виду, прежде прежде, - уточнил Джерард невнятно, но Фрэнк его, кажется, понял.

\- А сегодня вечером?

\- А что сегодня вечером?

\- Что будет, - Фрэнк положил руку ему на пояс, поглаживая ненавязчиво.

\- Не знаю, - ответил Джерард. - Соберемся с ребятами, поиграем тихонько. Я соскучился по нашим песням. По сцене тоже.

Он зевнул, и Фрэнк, воспользовавшись тем, что тот отвлекся, опрокинул его на спину. Получилось, справедливости ради, не сразу - Джерард был тяжелым и зачем-то сопротивлялся. 

\- Кофе? - спросил Фрэнк, ухмыляясь и пытаясь отдышаться. 

\- Я уж думал, ты предложишь что-то поинтереснее после таких усилий, - приподнял Джерард бровь. - Но если ты угощаешь...

**Author's Note:**

> upd: для контекста мое июньское сообщение подруге, которое с какой-то стороны оказалось пророческим:
> 
> я: спокойно себе еду в автобусе на другой конец ирландии  
> мой мозг: после того, как фрэнк попал в аварию, джерард перепугался и чуть перестал так морозиться, и мы знаем, что при следующей встрече они обнялись и  
> я: чт...  
> мой мозг: но при этом после аварии фрэнку до сих пор кажется что он умер и все что с ним происходит всего лишь плод его воображения а это значит что фрэнк думает что тот факт что джерард с ним опять обещается тоже неправда и быть такого не могло и лишний раз доказывает что фрэнку только кажется что он жив потому что на самом-то деле джерарду на него похуй  
> я:  
> мой мозг:  
> я: какого хуя


End file.
